What Really Happened
by Dizrythmia
Summary: Do you really wanna know how Lily and James found out about how YouKnowWho was hunting them down? It's funny...


Damn that rat. (Lily Evans's mistake that took her life.)

**A:/N**** I-I-I-I don't own Harry Potter or any one you recognize (sob). That is so hard for me to say… (Well I am actually typing this but still…)**

"Peeteer! Peeteer! PETER!" James's voice rang out as he was looking for his so called

friend, (the filthy rat!)

"What?" Peter squeaked eying the sack that James was holding.

"I'm warning you only this once! Watch your back… THE COBRAS ARE COMING!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" James said waving the now hissing sack around.

"I saw a prophesy saying that you, yes you" James hissed, sounding rather like the hissing sack pointing at Peter,

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

"I mean that when I get married to my beautiful red-headed angel that you'll betray me!" James said this rather dramatically.

"By doing what?" Peter squeaked sacredly, knowing that this would have something to

do with Lord Voldythingo.

"By selling us out!" James cried desperately.

"You become one of those Death Eater thingos that Sirius's uncle is!" James yelled causing Sirius to jump and say,

"What about me?"

"Nothing." James said impatiently.

"But you said my name!" Sirius cried indignantly

"He was talking about your Death Eater uncle an-" Peter never managed to finish as

Sirius had him hanging upside down by the ankle.

"Stop!" Peter wailed.

"Did you say before that you were gonna marry Evans?" Sirius asked with a tone of

shock.

"Yes." James said shiftily looking over at the light of his life who was happily chatting with her friends.

"Let's kill him!" Sirius said aggressively.

"Yeah! I'll just unleash my 76 cobras on him! They are all under my command! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James said with that famous evil laugh of his.

"You will NOT hurt Peter as long as I am here!" Lily Evans said.

"But he's gonna kill us in the future." James said in a small, sad voice looking at that beautiful redhead.

"Leave him ALONE and who said I was ever gonna marry _you_!" Lily said aggressively as James and Sirius cowered as she seemed to be emitting flames from her hair…

"But that's what that prophesy said anyway." James mumbled rumpling his hair absent mindedly.

"Well if you look at it logically, we are too different to be together anyway." Lily said, giving James her famous death glare.

"But the prophesy!" James cried.

"I don't wanna die!" James screamed.

"I don't think Peter wants to die either." Lily said.

"Yeah I don't wanna die either!" Peter screeched.

"Black let him down NOW!" Lily screamed at Sirius who suddenly looked like a lost puppy.

"Why?" Sirius asked her returning her evil glare.

"Cuz Peter is a person with feelings too you know!" Lily said trying to make her self

taller so she could glare at the tall boys.

"

Don't you dare threaten my redheaded light of my life!" James said tears in his eyes.

"Since when have I been the 'light of your life?'" Lily screeched.

"Since I met you…" James trailed off.

"Really?" Lily's tone totally changed.

"Yes." said James.

"Do you love me James?" Lily said.

"Prongs! She called you _James_! HA!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes." James said smiling.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Lily and James did become Mr and Mrs Potter two years later and had Harry.

I know that in the book Harry hears his mum and dad's final words. But here's my version of what happened…

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" shrieked James trying to hold off Voldemort.

"Damn Peter!" James said.

"Why didn't I let you two kill him?" Lily shrieked as she gathered Harry up in her arms.

"I dunno goody two shoes!" James said.

There was a cackle of high pitched laughter and the sound of someone stumbling through the door.

"James!" Lily screamed.

"Why didn't I ever listen to him? WHY?!" Lily screamed as Voldemort gains on her.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside, now…" Voldemort said.

"Not Harry please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" Lily said her last words and her last thought was,

DAMN YOU, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCUM I SHOULD OF LET JAMES AND SIRIUS KILL YOU! I WILL--" Lily never finished as she was killed by a jet of green light.


End file.
